VeggieTales
VeggieTales is an American series of children's computer-animated films featuring anthropomorphic fruits and vegetables in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. The episodes frequently retell and recreate Bible stories anachronistically reframed and include humorous references to pop culture. The series was developed by Big Idea Entertainment and is owned by Comcast through DreamWorks Animation (who bought it from Classic Media in 2012). History The characters in VeggieTales were originally created by Phil Vischer. He and Mike Nawrocki began producing the films (Nawrocki later took over the entire project when the rights were bought by Classic Media), and they also did many of the voices. Originally released in the direct-to-video format, the series debuted on December 21, 1993. From 2002 to 2003, Big Idea created a short running spin-off called Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures. From September 9, 2006, to September 7, 2009, VeggieTales appeared on NBC as part of the Qubo Saturday morning children's programming block. On November 3, 2012, the show began running on the Trinity Broadcasting Network (TBN) as well as its children's network Smile TV, where it currently continues to air episodes (in a repackaged and edited format). The Qubo episodes (and some from the former Gospel Music Channel) resurfaced on NBCUniversal-owned Cozi TV in 2016 before being replaced by NBC's The More You Know block (produced by Litton Entertainment, makers of fellow Qubo shows Culture Click and Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller). Qubo version The Qubo VeggieTales television show altered the general format by opening in the living room of Bob the Tomato's house. Bob, Larry the Cucumber, and other Veggie characters then sing the show's theme song as they hop to Bob's front door. The theme song ends with a character making a random comment, such as Pa Grape commenting on Archibald's new sweater. Bob and Larry then wait for the mailman, Jimmy Gourd, to deliver a letter. When Jimmy comes, he happily sings his Mail Song, which Bob and Larry both find tedious. Similar to the opening counter-top sequence of the VeggieTales videos, Bob and Larry read the letter and the cast tries to decide how to solve the viewer's problem through one of three regular segments: Archibald reads a story from his Big Book of Oddities, Pa Grape shows an old film or Mr. Lunt appears with his stick puppet, Paco the Storytelling Mule, and tells a story. The result always proves disastrous, as the story or film makes no sense. Bob and Larry then intervene with a story from a VeggieTales video. The show ends with Bob and Larry wrapping things up by reiterating the story's lesson and thanking the kids for coming to his house. Qubo episodes end with characters bidding the audience a simple "Good-bye". Trivia * This was the first show to air on Qubo’s NBC block as well as the first show to air on all the Qubo brand, thus making it one of the most important shows in Qubo's history. * The show (original only) can currently be seen on Smile TV. * A reboot series, VeggieTales in the House (later retitled VeggieTales in the City for its final season), premiered in 2014 on Netflix...and wasn't as well-received as the original. * A revival series, The VeggieTales Show, is currently being made and premiered on TBN on October 22, 2019. Gallery * VeggieTales/Gallery Poll Category:Shows Category:NBC Universal Category:Launch shows Category:Qubo on NBC Category:Qubo on Ion Television Category:Shows that air on Smile TV Category:Comedy Category:Educational Category:Edited for time Category:CGI-animated shows Category:Animated Category:American TV shows Category:TV-Y7